


Once More

by tuppenny



Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Sex, Smut, explicit kath is pregnant and they have sex smut, good GOSH this is... well whatever I mean... WHATEVER, oh goodness what am I doing please don't judge me too hard, okay? okay, smut smut smutty smut smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 11:57:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13974642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuppenny/pseuds/tuppenny
Summary: Jack is no match for Kath's pregnancy hormones.





	Once More

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place in between Chapters 6 and 7 of my [Bundle of Joy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13373643/chapters/30627615) fic.

Jack entered the apartment and slammed the door so hard that the framed photographs and newspaper clippings rattled on the wall. “I hate that man!” He yelled, kicking the door and throwing his satchel onto the floor with a bang. “He’s a no-good, two-faced, rotten little son-of-a— mmmph!” The rest of his tirade about his editor was swallowed by Katherine, who’d laid her typing aside as soon as she’d heard Jack’s key in the lock and was now kissing him hungrily, her hands fumbling with the buttons of his waistcoat even as her tongue pushed into his mouth.

“Whoa, there, Ace, slow up a minute!” Jack said, pulling back, drawing a whine from Katherine, who quickly switched her attention to sucking at his neck. “Ace!” He said, looking up at the ceiling, desperately trying not to get aroused just yet. “What—what’s going on?”

“I’ve been wanting you all day,” she said, her voice husky, and she tilted her head to kiss under his jaw before flipping his loose suspenders over his shoulders and reaching for the buttons on his pants. “And now you’re going to give me what I want, Jack Kelly. Every. Last. Little. Thing,” she said, undoing a button for each of her words and then reaching in close. 

“I—ah!” He said, as he twitched in response to her clever little fingers. “Bed?” 

“No,” she purred, watching his trousers drop in satisfaction. “Right here. Right now.”

Jack’s eyes flashed, and all his hesitation melted away. “Get undressed, then, you gorgeous girl,” he commanded, undoing the last few buttons of the blouse that Katherine had helpfully loosened on her way to welcome him home. “I wanna see all of you while I fuck you inta tomorrow.”

Katherine gave a devilish smile and shimmied out of her skirts, sweeping her hair up off her neck and pivoting so that he could undo her corset. “Sure you can live up to those big words, Mr. Kelly? You aren’t going to disappoint me now, are you?”

Her goading had exactly the desired effect on Jack, who bared his teeth and yanked her in tight by her wrists, kissing her roughly as her eyes fluttered shut. “Never, babe,” he said, releasing her to pull her chemise over her head and then spinning her to unclasp her bra.

“Prove it,” she said, turning back towards him with one eyebrow raised, basking in the force of his desire. 

“ _Ho_ ly _hell_ ,” he breathed, admiring her curves and softness. Even five months pregnant, Katherine was a vision. He knew she’d disagree, but he’d never understand why; she was beauty personified, Aphrodite in the flesh, radiant and round and his for the taking. His. All his. And he wanted her _now_. He shucked his underwear with a haste that had Katherine laughing, and hers followed soon after.

“Fuck me, Jack,” she whispered in his ear, drawing a deep growl from him that made her shiver. She sighed and wrapped her legs around his waist as he hoisted her up to slide inside her, both of them shuddering and gasping as they fit together. His eyes were already squeezed tightly shut, his face pressed into her shoulder as his hips snapped forward and back. She wanted to watch him, to see his toned muscles shift and clench beneath his freckled skin, but he was hitting her just so, and she couldn’t stop herself from throwing her head back and closing her eyes as a foretaste of orgasm rippled through her.

Oh, that felt good. Just a little more would be better, though, and she was almost there, she was so close, that was almost it, but… well, she could tell that she needed a little push. She slipped one hand from around his neck to touch herself, and Jack moaned into her shoulder as her hand brushed against him, too. “Come on, Jack, is that all you’ve got?” She teased, winding her fingers into his hair and giving it a short tug. The sound he made in response nearly made her come right then, but she staved off her pleasure so that she could have him for a few more moments, his thrusts and pants and groans only heightening her need. She was breathing heavily, too, now, her muscles beginning to tremble, and she urged him on. “Come on, Jack, come on, come on, yes, that’s it, ohhhh that’s it, oh fuck, oh _fuck!_ ” It wasn’t long until she felt him spill inside her, a sensation she still wasn’t quite used to, and the warmth and his shudders and her own skilled fingers sent her over the edge not long after.

She lowered her legs to the ground and sank onto the floor, leaning her head back against the wall. Jack was in much the same position on the opposite side of the hallway, his chest glistening with sweat and his shoulders red from the pressure of her hands. She eyed him lazily, taking in the hollow at the base of his neck, the sensuous curve of his lips, the way that his arched leg allowed her to admire his calf muscles. He sighed and closed his eyes, his breathing finally beginning to slow after their previous exertions, and she watched the perspiration wend its way across his muscles and scars and ribs. Dammit, but he was beautiful. He was beautiful, and she needed more of him. 

Once she’d judged she’d waited long enough, she crawled across the floor to him, hungry for his taste and his touch, and pushed his legs apart, bending her head to kiss the top of his left knee. She kept her eyes trained on his face as she kissed her way up his thigh, registering every taut muscle and every flutter of his eyelashes. The closer she got, the tenser his expression became, until finally she reached him and he moaned, unable to play pretend any longer. He was babbling now, babbling completely unintelligible nonsense sounds, and that pleased her; she loved reducing him to incoherence. Besides, he was able to tell her all she needed to know with the hand that he’d placed atop her head. She quickly caught on to the rhythm he wanted, and she obliged for a while, but as she felt him beginning to shake she pulled off and lined herself up. He let out a gasp at her absence, and he tried to push her back, but she tossed her head and caught at his hand, forcing him to wait. 

Once he’d caught on to what she was doing, though, he was perfectly happy to obey her. He groaned as she adjusted around him, his hand gripping onto her shoulder to steady himself. His breaths were coming short and fast, and she reached to tweak one of his nipples to tease him even further. He jerked at the sensation, and she cooed as he hit her deep and hard. “Again,” she commanded, and he whined, shaking his head. “Again,” she said once more, stretching up to nip at the sensitive skin on his neck. He moaned and gripped her shoulders so tightly she was sure they’d leave marks. Perfect. “ _Again_ ,” she insisted, and he finally complied, whimpering as he brought both of them to climax. “Good boy,” she breathed, pulling herself away from him, her thighs trembling. Jack made several wordless sounds and dropped his head to his chest, mouth open, panting heavily. 

Katherine wiped the sweat from her forehead and smiled like a Cheshire cat, all teeth and no pity. “More,” she said, sidling up to him and kissing his stubbled cheek. 

Jack moaned and shook his head no, trying to push her away. 

“Please, Jack,” she said, drawing her fingers gently across his jaw and trailing them down his neck. “I need you.”

He shook his head again and tried in vain to open his eyes. “I can’t,” he said, his voice ragged. “I can’t, Ace, I’m sorry.”

She sighed and withdrew, leaning back against the wall. They sat like that for a few minutes, Katherine idly touching herself, Jack letting the tremors dissipate. Eventually, he raised his head and turned to look at her. “I could get you off with my mouth?” He offered, voice still maddeningly broken.

“ _Yes_ ,” she breathed, her eyes wide. “Yes, _please_.”

He swallowed and nodded, a predatory glint entering his eyes. “Lie down,” he said, and she hurriedly complied, not even minding the hard floorboards against her back. 

She clenched one hand around her collarbone and gasped as she felt his breath against her inner thigh. “Jack!” She said, “Jack, please, come on, stop teasing, I…” Her eyes squeezed shut as she felt his fingers firmly push her legs farther apart, and her muscles tightened in anticipation.

She’d always known he’d had a clever tongue, given his facility with catchy lies and snappy comebacks, but marriage had brought a whole new meaning to that phrase. His tongue was clever in all the right ways, and then add in those soft lips and the vibrations of his voice as he murmured her name amidst a string of expletives, and oh, she never wanted to be anywhere else. “Jack! Jack, Jack, Jack, _Jack_!” She moaned and couldn’t help but twist her hips, causing him to lose his rhythm.

“Hold still, Ace!” He scolded. “I ain’t done yet, an’ neither is you.” He grabbed her legs again and held them down this time, pinning her to the floor so that he could press and lick and suck in all the right places. “Mmm, that’s my girl, Ace, that’s my girl…” He nuzzled the inside of her thigh and she fucking _keened_ , she keened like an animal, all need and desperation, desire and delight, and her legs trembled under his grip.

“Jack,” she gasped, and he raised his head to meet her eyes, his brows knit in concern. She grunted in impatience and waved a hand at him. “Just—oh! Just finish the fucking job, Jack!” He laughed and dipped his head again, bringing all of his expertise to bear on her. She struggled under his grip, whimpering at the intensity of his attention. He was well versed in her body and its needs, and damn if he wasn’t exploiting that to his own advantage just now. 

She ground her teeth as he brought her higher and made her float and then –yet again– refused to follow through. “Stop it, Jack!” She yelped, her hands unsuccessfully seeking his arms in order to give him a smack. He kept going, of course; he was incorrigible that way. Besides, he knew she didn’t really mean it. 

He hummed, low and feral, causing her to whimper and grip handfuls of her own flesh. If she could just tell him that she—yes, no, there, that’s right, oh, yes, tell him that’s good, tell him—but finding words was a struggle right now; they kept sliding away as he tended to her and teased her in equal measure. _You’re a reporter, Katherine, you trade in words, what do you mean you can’t tell—_ oh! “Please, Jack, I can’t—oh, fuck, I—” She cried out in pleasure as he flattened his tongue and increased the pressure of his hands on her thighs. 

She wasn’t sure why, but sex with Jack had been _amazing_ this last month. Maybe she was more sensitive than usual, maybe the fact that she couldn’t watch him as he moved below the swell of her belly made everything less predictable, or maybe it was just that her pregnancy hormones had finally decided to do something _nice_ for her for once (about time, too), but, well—who cared? She certainly didn’t, not when he was pressed up against her and moving inside her and using his beautiful, beautiful body to make her feel like—like she was made of molten silver. Like she was a queen among women. Like— _oh!_ —like she was falling through clouds. Every swipe of his tongue made her moan and grip at wispy puffs of air as she fell farther, and faster, and—“ _Jack!_ ” Her voice broke on the single syllable as she felt currents of hot, surging pleasure sweep through her limbs and rise, and swell, and crest all too soon. 

Finally satisfied, she laid her head back on the floor and raised a hand slightly to watch her fingers tremble. 

“Beautiful,” Jack murmured, drawing a hand across his lips and crawling over to snuggle next to her and drape an arm across her bare chest. 

“Mmm,” she managed, and turned her head the other way to find his lips and kiss him slowly, and tenderly, and gratefully. Oh, so gratefully.

“Better?” He asked, smoothing a sweaty lock of hair back from her face.

She nodded and smiled. “You’re a marvel, Jack. Brilliant beyond words.”

She saw him run through several quips in his head, each probably saucier than the last, before he finally settled on a warm smile and a press of his lips to her forehead.

“I love you, Jack,” she whispered, and reached to rest a hand on his glistening hip.

“And I you,” he said, scooting even closer to her and closing his eyes. 

She twitched slightly as his eyelashes tickled her skin, and then she, too, gave in to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh dear goodness what am I doing. Can I blame this on the people who asked me to post it. Probably not.


End file.
